The Princess of the Stars?
by teezey23
Summary: A war between Equestria and the Flutter Bug race is looming. A princess from both worlds comes to warn Equestria. What will happen?
1. StarFrost?

Chapter One: The Letter

It was eight o'clock at night when Princess Celestia sat in her room on a pillow, going through her mail and she came across a letter unlike the rest. This one was not made of paper, rather, it was made of spider silk. Excited, Celestia opened it with her magic. It read:

 _Dear Princesses Celestia and Luna,_

 _I'm sending this letter as a heads up, since it's kind of rude to drop by unannounced. I'm on my way and will probably reach Canterlot in three hours. If you want to make preparations, do so. Sorry about the timing, but you know me. I come bringing great news, good news, bad news, and horrible news._

 _See you when I get there,_

 _StarFrost_

Celestia grabbed the letter and bolted to Luna's room.

"Luna, Luna," Celestia called, barging in on a shocked Luna. Celestia usually had better manners. "Read this," Celestia said, handing the letter to Luna without an explanation. Luna read and, with each word, her expression grew more and more excited.

"StarFrost is coming," Luna said, practically bouncing off the walls "That explains why the stars are hiding."

"I'm going to go write letters to Cadence and Twilight, telling them to come as quickly as possible," Celestia said. "I hope these bad news isn't too horrible, it'll be nice to catch up." Celestia then headed up to her room to send theses letters.

Pretty soon, Cadence, Shining Armour, Flurry Heart, Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony were standing in the courtyard of Canterlot Castle with Luna and Celestia.

"If someone important is coming, shouldn't we be waiting by the train station," Twilight asked, feeling a little impatient since the letter woke her up.

Celestia stopped watching the sky for a moment to look at her and say, "They're not coming by train, Twilight."

Luna called at that exact moment, "There they are," and pointed at the sky. Everyone looked up and saw what could be described as a flock of moths. The first one landed and everyone realized that they weren't moths, but ponies with moth-like wings.

Luna and Celestia ran over to the first moth pony.

"Hugs, support, well wishes, best friends, no matter what," the three of them said while hugging. Fluttershy ran over and started looking at the wings, with Twilight not far behind.

"What are you,"Twilight asked the first pony that landed.

"We are a race that lives deep in the Everfree Forest called Flutter Bugs," StarFrost said.

"Oh, big sister, I missed you," Luna said, whipping her eye.

"I missed you too, little sister," Celestia said. They had both said this to StarFrost. Looks of shock and surprise were exchanged in the crowd.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Celestia," StarFrost asked.

"Oh, right, of course." She then turned to the nine gathered ponies. "Ladies and Shining Armor, this in my sister, Captain StarFrost, of the Flutter Bugs."

"Actually, it's General now," StarFrost said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Really? That's great. You have to come inside and tell us all about it," Luna said.

"Don't forget why I'm here, Luna. We'll go in to talk, but about that," StarFrost said, and turned to look at her fleet. "You eight go to the pegasus barracks. I'm sure one of the Royal Guard Pegasi will show you the way. Only take up two beds," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted her and flew off.

"Shall we," StarFrost said, turning back to Celestia. They all walked into the Canterlot Castle.

While they were walking, Twilight analyzed StarFrost. She was a snow blue pony with stars sparkling through her mane and tail, which were white with dark blue highlights. She was the only Flutter Bug with a unicorn horn that Twilight's seen so far.

"Where are the stars," AppleJack asked, feeling a little jumpy.

"StarFrost, would you please," Celestia asked.

"Why not, just remember who's in charge," StarFrost replied with a total middle child sarcasm. Her horn started glowing and she flew into the sky dramatically and the stars flew off her tail and mane and into the sky, forming constellations. Twilight's, AppleJack's, Rainbow's, Pinkie's, Rarity's, and Fluttershy's mouths dropped and were still open in shock when StarFrost landed.


	2. Bad News

Chapter 2: Bad News

"So, what's the bad news you told us about in the letter, StarFrost," Celestia was asking. Everyone was sitting in Canterlot Castle's dining room, eating ice cream.

"Well, um, you see, Queen NightBreak died. Princess GoldenMane is now queen and she, well, she blames, um, the, ah,ponies of Equestria for her mom's death. Pony prints were left at the scene and lead all the way to a small town at the edge of the Everfree Forest called Ponyville," StarFrost said. The Princess of Friendship's mouth dropped, as did everyone else's at the table.

"So," continued the general, "I've brought me and my fleet to help you against the coming attack. I only have eight Flutter Bugs in my fleet, so we might not be that much of a help in the coming war."

"GoldenMane is declaring war on us," Luna asked, aghast. "She and I were always such good friends." Luna looked out the closest window sadly.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you guys. But, Celestia, I have good news for you about FeatherWing," StarFrost said with a wink.

"Really?!" Celestia quickly composed herself. "Well, um, do tell, dear sister." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Well, Celestia, he broke up with his mare-friend. So now he's single and open," she said with a chuckle. "So that's the good news, great news, bad news, and horrid news. What should we do, Celestia?"

"So, Princess, I mean Queen, GoldenMane is declaring war on us," Celestia thought aloud. Then, in a more commanding tone, "Twilight, get the royal guard at Friendship Castle to form a perimeter and root out this murderer. Cadence, you and Flurry Heart Should go back to the safety of the Crystal Empire with Shinning."

"But I want to help," Cadence and Shining Armor said at the same time.

"Cadence, I understand that. But, someone has to be there to take care of your daughter, who the Flutter Bugs might see as an advantage, since she is an alicorn."

"Alright, I see your point," Cadence relented.

"But I can still stay, right?" Shining Armor asked.

"No, you need to form a perimeter around the Crystal Empire," General StarFrost cut in, no longer the gossiping pony, but the commanding officer in an army.

Used to orders, Twilight's brother saluted and walked off with his wife and daughter to the train station. Twilight watched as orders were given and each pony left until she and the other Elements of Harmony, as well as Celestia, Luna, and StarFrost, were the last there.

"I have a question," Twilight said. Celestia looked at her with a 'go ahead' face. "Why is every pony freaking out? It's not like we're going to be facing the largest army ever." Celestia and Luna looked at each other and StarFrost just stared at Twi.

"What," she asked, feeling nervous.

"Twilight." It was StarFrost who answered her question, "We are going up against the world's largest army. Flutter Bugs are selected from birth for the jobs in the society, and every job requires a little or a lot of combat training. So, the whole race is an army."

Twilight was horrified. "We are going up against a whole race?"

StarFrost nodded, "Yes."

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry that took so long. I got lazy. Thank you all for commenting any mistakes or whether or not the chapter is boring. I can always improve.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Everything except the Flutter Bugs belongs to Hasbro and the Flutter Bug Idea belongs to**


	3. A Decleration of War

Twilight awoke early the next morning and immediately began contemplating Equestria's options out loud. Her only audience was Spike, who was a sound sleeper.

"The Flutter Bug race is going to attack our beautiful nation and I'm feeling powerless. What's the deal with General Star Frost anyway? Why do the princesses trust her so much? I mean sure, she's their sister and stuff, but they haven't seen her in years," she whispered and on and on it went. Little did she know that a Flutter Bug operative had shrunk down to nearly invisible and was perched outside her window, listening to Twilight's rambles. When she had decided she had heard enough, Private Fluffle Branch took off, headed straight for General Starfrost.

Meanwhile, Celestia sat on her bed and stared off into the early morning, watching, but not seeing, her beautiful sun rise. Then, suddenly green smoke flashed into her room, making her jump out of her letter fell to the floor before Celestia could pick it up. It was yet another spider silk note. Celestia, nervous this time, opened it up and read it.

 _Princess Celestia,_

 _I know Starfrost and her troop came over and already told you what is happening on my side of the ancient castle, but you should probably hear this from me. I am officially declaring war on ALL of Equestria. I hope this won't ruin my friendship with Princess Luna, but my mother was murdered by an Equestrian pony. Hope you understand._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen GoldenMane_

"Wholly crap," she breathed, then jumped into action. "Guards," she shouted and two white unicorn stallions walked in. "Get Princesses Luna and Twilight and General Starfrost immediately. As of now, we are at war."

Not long after, the three princesses and Starfrost, along with the Elements of Harmony, were all sitting in the hallway of windows. Celestia had just finished telling everyone what had transpired when a white pegasus stallion walked up.

"Your highnesses," he said. "There has been an attack on Manehattan. There have been sixty casualties. Fifteen dead, forty-five injured. Everyone else has gone underground."

"Thank you. You may leave now," Celestia said with scary calm. The stallion left and Celestia visibly wilted. "This is just great," she said, her voice bleeding sarcasm. Luna and Starfrost walked up to her and sat down next to her. She laid down and stared into space, not noticing when the Elements left or when Starfrost began stroking her mane in a motherly fashion. Only when Luna laid down and snuggled into Celestia did she snap out of her respite. Celestia sat up and her air of "incharge" was immediately back.

"Starfrost, do you think we should surrender now or organize a counter attack?"

Starfrost sat up straight and replied, "I think we should set up a counter attack. This is Equestria, we won't go down without a fight."

"Agreed," Luna piped up. "But should we really go offensive or should we remain defensive?"

"Good question, dear sister," Celestia said. A few moments later, Queen Chrysalis flew through the window.

"Help," she panted, then she fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy

The Enemy of My Enemy

When Queen Chrysalis awoke, she was in a black, metal cage made out of a material that blocked her magic. Celestia was sitting on the other side of the bars, watching and waiting. Chrysalis looked around at this point and noticed a glass of water sitting just outside of the cage.

"You thirsty? I could pass you the water," Celestia said.

Chrysalis just looked at her. Eye contact lasted about two and a half minutes before she finally spoke.

"Keep me anywhere you like as long as I'm nowhere near the freaky moth ponies. They chased me out of my home and took over. My changelings fought and fought until I told them to retreat. We are spread out over Equestria now. I came here not as an enemy, Your Highness, but as an ally. We're at war now with that race. Please. Believe me," Chrysalis said with respect and honesty.

"Don't worry, I believe you will be safe in there. I can't fully trust you until I hear my sisters' opinions. Don't worry, I'll come back," Celestia replied as she walked away. It was only after she left that Chrysalis's brain comprehended that Celestia had said 'opinions'. Did that mean Celestia had more than one sister, or was it just a slip of the tongue?

Meanwhile, Twilight was pacing the floor of the dining room with everyone else watched her with growing irritation.

"Twilight, would ya stop pacin'? It's making us all nervous," Applejack said.

Twilight sat down, "I'm sorry Aj, but I'm just so nervous. Do you think Celestia is all right?"

"Don't worry Twilight, she's fine." Luna had walked in. Right behind her was Starfrost. They both looked grim and worried. "Celestia is otherwise occupied at the moment with an unexpected guest."

"Who is it?"

"Is this person friend or foe?"

"Where are they now?" everyone asked at once.

"Calm down everypony. Celestia put her in a magic blocking cage. I don't yet know friend or foe. Ok?" Luna snapped. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her, taken aback. She sighed, "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just hate not knowing what is going on."

"We all do, Luna. I hate not knowing what my enemy is thinking, or whether or not that strange looking pony is looking for allies, or just trying to get our guard down," Starfrost said trying, and failing, to console Luna.

"What strange looking pony," Twilight asked at the same time Rainbow asked "What does it look like?"

"Everypony, listen," Luna called. "The strange pony is none other than ...Queen Chrysalis." A round of gasps echoed through the room.

"What is **she** doing here?" Twilight asked angrily. She began pacing again. Everypony sat down and watched her.

After about forty-five minutes of this, Celestia walked into the room with an emotional war playing out on her face. It looked as if 'excited' was winning. Twilight stopped pacing and looked at the princess.

"Queen Chrysalis is here and has told me a story that I believe, but I will need another few opinions on this matter of allying ourselves with the Changelings. Luna, Starfrost, and Twilight, come with me," she said with a commanding tone instead of a deflated one.


	5. An Unholy Aliance

An Unholy Alliance

"Celestia. What is going on? Why is Queen Chrysalis here? Is she a friend or a foe?" Twilight bombarded the princess with questions the moment they were out of earshot of the others.

"Twilight, take a chill pill, Chrysalis is here, according to her, as an ally," Celestia said with a calm that only the princesses have seen before, except Twilight, who was shocked. _Did Celestia just tell me to take a chill pill?_ She quieted down and walked behind her peers into a part of the castle that she had never been in before. Celestia stopped in front of the door and looked at them.

"I can't tell you what she said, you're all going have to see and hear what she has to say in order to know whether or not she's telling the truth," Celestia said cautiously. Then she turned to Starfrost, "Sister, your kind terrifies her, be careful."

"I will sister, don't worry," Starfrost said.

Celestia said with a sigh, "Come on. Let's go," and walked through the door.

When they walked in, Chrysalis sat up.

"Celestia, Luna Twilight, I was wondering when you'd show up. So, you guys here to listen to my-" she broke off, for Starfrost had walked into the room. "It's one of **them**!" She scooted to the far side of her cell and stared at Starfrost with a caged animal look in her wild eyes.

"Chrysalis," Celestia said soothingly. "It's ok, Chrysalis, Starfrost is an ally." Chrysalis looked from Starfrost to Celestia, still scared out of her skin. "Chrysalis," Celestia kept going in the same soothing tone, "Starfrost is a Flutterbug traitor. She is my sister and an ally to our races. She is not your enemy, Chrysalis." At this, Chrysalis calmed down and looked at Starfrost. At a signal from Celestia, Starfrost spoke.

"Your Highness," she began, addressing Chrysalis. "My name is General Starfrost. If my sisters and friend here agree to it, I would like to be your ally. I can see from your reaction to me that you are telling the truth. I will not harm you unless you attempt to harm me or mine. Do we have an understanding, Queen Chrysalis?" Chrysalis just nodded and continued to stare. Celestia spoke again.

"I would like to be your ally, Queen Chrysalis. All in favor, say 'I'," she said.

Luna and Twilight both said, "I," and it was settled.

"I'm going to let you out now and give you a room in the castle of your choosing. Ok," Celestia asked.

"Ok," Chrysalis said quietly. Celestia opened the door of the cage and Chrysalis walked out. She kept her untrusting gaze fixed on Starfrost as she walked.

"Chrysalis, come on. I'll show you where the rooms are and you can pick one. Ok," Celestia said in her calm soothing voice. Chrysalis, still scared, simply nodded and followed Celestia out of the prison room.

"Great! Now that that's over, I'm going to go to the library and do some reading up on Flutterbugs. Is that ok with you, General," Twilight asked without sincerity.

"Twilight, you and I both know you would still do it even if I wasn't ok with it. Also, why wouldn't I be. Only Celestia and Luna knew about my kind before all this started," Starfrost replied.

"How do you know I would still do it if you said 'no'?" Twilight demanded an answer.

"You're the second born in your family, right?" Twilight nodded. "Well, there's your answer. I would do the same thing," Starfrost said with a confidence that only a middle child could muster.

"Oh, well, ok," Twilight said and walked off.

Starfrost watched her go and made a mental note of her attitude and loyalty. Then, she turned around and went the other way to watch her warriors fight. When she got to the training area, though, it was not what she expected. A couple of her warriors were training Rainbow Dash how to fight, and win. She wasn't bad, either. In fact, Rainbow Dash was a natural fighter. Her punches were near perfect and her loops were amazing. Her only problem was control. _If she had been born just a little different, then she could have been one of the best fighters in the Everfree Forest_ Starfrost thought to herself. Decidedly, Starfrost unfolded her wings and flew up into the sky and hovered over the arena.

"Lillystream, Willowfrond, I'll take it from here," she said to the two ponies training Rainbow. They both looked at eachother, then up at her, saluted, then walked away. Starfrost landed in front of Rainbow Dash and walked around her in a slow circle, analyzing her muscle structure so that Rainbow could be trained for maximum force. When her circle was completed, Starfrost sat and Rainbow followed suit.

"Rainbow Dash," Starfrost addressed her with authority. "I am going to train you like you are going to be part of my army and you will do everything I say. Is that clear?"

"Yes General. Crystal clear," Rainbow said.

"Good. Let's begin with down to earth training. This will be the hardest form of fighting for you because you are a pegasus. We will start hard and end easy. Is this understood," Starfrost asked.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Good. Let's begin."

Unbeknownst to them, Chrysalis was watching through her new bedroom window.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry that it took so long to get this out.**

 **As always My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, Discovery Family and Lauren** **Faust**

 **Flutterbugs belong to**

 **Hope you like this warrior addition to the Fanfic. ;)**


End file.
